European Love
by Olv1993
Summary: Oliver misses Enrique. No REALLY, he's been depressed and dosen't know if he wants to just be best friends anymore.
1. Oliver's Confuzzlement!

15 year old Oliver Polanski yawned. He was bored in his house. He had no inspiration to paint or feel bothered about practicing with his Beyblade. He felt annoyed that his team lost to the Barthez Battalion, a bunch of amateur Beybladers of whom he'd never heard of before. He, like his teammates were suspicious of them, they couldn't have won so easily!

"Why did we lose? We're the Champions of our home countries and we lost!"

Oliver hadn't left the house since he'd come home, but he had watched TV and he knew that those who got through to the World Championships were heading towards New York. Enrique really wanted to go to New York, he was fantasizing before the tournament about picking up some American girls- hopefully there will be some 'super hot,' as he described them,  
cheerleaders.

"Oh, Enrique!" Oliver sighed at the thought of him.

Enrique was his best friend and they were the closest out of the four members of the Majestics. Although Oliver wasn't sure that he felt for Enrique as a friend anymore, he thought he may be falling in love with the Italian, charming blond.

"I miss you the most everyday!" He sat up from the armchair and yawned again. "Maybe I should have a walk"

He went outside and looked at the glamorous flowers. Everything in the garden was perfect beauty. Oliver picked the red rose.

"Roses are red, violets are blue and I can't stop thinking about you!" He sighed. He felt unusually depressed, he usually enjoyed his life but since the tournament every seemed a drag.

"If I continue like this, I'll end up doing something stupid like dying my hair black!" He ever so slightly grinned.  
Although amusing himself didn't really work at all.

* * *

"Hey ladies!" Enrique said as he approached a group of five 16 year old girls.  
"Oh, it's the loser!" One with short blond hair said.  
"The kid who couldn't beat those amateur Barthez weirdos!" Another one with long golden hair snorted.  
"A guy who can't win, isn't cool!" The short blonde haired girl said.  
"I think Miguel is hotter!" One with lilac hair said.  
"You would Allegra!" The tallest one with red hair glared at her friend.  
"Well I think the Blitzkrieg Boys are the hottest and in it to win!" The one with brown hair said.  
"Yeah, especially cause they've got Kai!" The golden haired one spoke.  
"Bet it's Tyson who wins! He always wins!" The one with red hair moaned.  
"Hey girls!? What about me!" Enrique felt worried. "Give Enrique your lovin'"

The girls had completely ignored him and walked off continuing their conversation.

"Bet the others don't have this problem with the girls! Then again they can't get any! Oh crap! Now I'm just as uncool as Oliver when it comes to the ladies! Heh, at least I'm not a girly-boy! Wait ladies! Enrique won't let you stop loving him!" Enrique shouted to himself, at least no one was around to view this outburst.

"I wonder how that kid is doing? He looked really depressed when he left, I'd never seen him like that! I've got to stop talking to myself!" He slapped his forehead.

* * *

"I'm being an idiot! It's only been a week! I'm being pathetic!"

Oliver's Beyblade jumped to the side and then flew out of the stadium. He decided to go to Luxembourg park to practice in his personal training dish. He felt incredibly bored and this annoyed him. He'd never been like this in his whole life!

"I wonder how the others feel, I'll go and call Robert, he's the team leader after all!"

* * *

Back at Oliver's mansion.

*Ring ring*  
"Hello, Jurgen family. Who is this?"  
"Hi Robert! It's me Oliver!"  
"I hope you don't plan to be too long you know how annoying international calls are for my father!"  
"I know, sorry. But I just don't know what to do with myself! I'm just so BORED! I can't feel inspired to paint or cook,  
I can't concentrate at Beyblading! All that's on my mind is...!" Oliver cut himself off.  
"Mind is what? I didn't hear you!"  
"I don't think I really want to say!"  
"Shouldn't you be really talking to Enrique about this sort of stuff?" Robert's voice was concerned.  
"I...I can't! I can't talk to him! I don't know what to tell him!"  
"Tell him what?"  
"Erm...Nothing! I dunno forget it!" Oliver moved the phone from his ear.  
"Don't hang up!" Robert shouted through the phone, somehow knowing Oliver was going to hang up.  
"Huh?" Oliver said putting the phone back to his ear.  
"Why don't I invite you, Enrique and Johnny to come to my castle for the week, then you two can sort out whatever problem it is!"  
"Hn? Johnny?"  
"I need someone to have a laugh at, after all he always loses at chess! And I don't remember seeing you two fight, although you did look depressed before you left? When did this happen?"  
"Oh,no! We didn't fight! It's just...It..."  
"You just have nothing to say, but that just makes me concerned. I suggest you get here as soon as you can! I'll call the other two! Goodbye!"  
"Bye!" Oliver sighed as he put down the phone. Since when did Enrique become a taboo?

He then smiled. Maybe it'll be fun! At least he will get to see the others again! He went to get set for Germany.

* * *

A day had passed and all four Majestics were present in the Jurgen home.

"Well, prepared to lose!?" Robert said.  
"No! After all we're nowhere near the end of this one!" Johnny said proudly.  
"Checkmate!" Robert said casually.  
"What! No way! You were cheating!"  
"I'm not like the Barthez Battalion!"  
"We've got to do something about that! But first I challenge you to another game!" Johnny roared.  
"That's like the 47th game now!" Enrique noted, before turning back around to the TV.

Since they'd arrived. Robert and Johnny had been playing chess, while Enrique and Oliver had sat on opposite ends of the sofa watching TV.

"Johnny never does give up! Right Oliver!" Enrique looked at his friend who was watching the TV, his head rested in his hand and his eyes drooping. "Hey Oliver? You gonna fall asleep or something!?"

"Huh?" Oliver lifted his head and looked at him for a second and then looked away at the wall his head buried in his hand again.

"Are you alright?" Enrique asked.

Oliver felt red hot and jumped out of the seat.

"Erm...Bathroom!" He said, darting out of the room.  
"Hmm odd!" Enrique remarked, then he went back to watching TV again.

Johnny and Robert had stopped their chess match to watch their two teammates.

"Poor kid! I hope he's ok!" Johnny said.  
"His face looked bright red!" Robert remarked.  
"I've never seen him act like that before!" Then Johnny stupidly grinned. "Unless..."  
"Checkmate!" Robert said.  
"What! It wasn't even your turn you cheater!"  
"I believe it was!"  
"That round only lasted like two seconds! No ones that good!"  
"Maybe you're just getting worse!"  
"This time I won't lose! Round 48 let's go!"  
"Sure, you just LOVE losing! Don't you!?"

* * *

Oliver splashed water on his face. He was hot and flustered.

"What happened there?" He asked himself. "All he did was speak to me and I...I! I freaked out! What is wrong with me!?" An annoyed tone grew in his voice.

He stood there staring at his face in the mirror.

"What am I going to do?"

* * *

Enrique looked towards the door, ever so slightly bored he wondered.

"Oliver's been gone a while, he should've been back by now!"

He got up from his seat and turned off the TV, then headed out of the room.

"Hey, where are you going?" Johnny asked.  
"Hnn...To see where Oliver went." Enrique answered.  
"He said he went to the bathroom, right? He'll be back in a few!"  
"He's been a while and he didn't look alright. I'm worried about him!"  
"Checkmate!" Robert butted in.

Johnny turned back to the game.

"What!" He shouted. "I can't lose all the time!"  
"I believe you can!" Robert grinned.  
"Time for me to win Round 50!"  
"Pfft! As if!"

Unseen to them, Enrique had already slipped out of the room.

"I know if Oliver went to the bathroom he would be down here!" He said heading down the hallway on his left.

As he'd almost reached the bathroom, Oliver emerged from the door. He stopped in his tracks and blushed slightly as he stared into the older boy's eyes. Enrique stared back unsure of what to say himself. Oliver looked...Afraid!

"Oliver, are you ok?" Enrique said.

Oliver's eyes seemed to well up and he turned into the opposite direction.

"Je vais maintenant!" He said before breaking into a dash.

"Au revoir?" Enrique said. "Damn it Oliver! You know I don't understand french!"

He decided to pursue his friend. He thought that the first place to look would be Oliver's room, well the one he's staying in anyway.

"Hey you in here?" Enrique said as he opened the door.

Sure enough Oliver WAS there. He was packing his suitcase, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Erreur! C' tait une erreur!" Oliver said worriedly.  
"A what-now?" Enrique said confused.  
"Oh, c'est vous!" Oliver sighed. "J'ai rat vous a le plus de tous les jours!"  
"In English!" Enrique was annoyed. "You know I can't speak French!"  
"Vous ne parlez pas fran ais? Oh, yeah, um I erm...forgot?"  
"Why're you packing?"  
"Je ne sais pas!" Oliver spluttered.  
"Again with the french!"  
"Je suis d sol !"  
"Smettere di parlare una lingua che non capisco! O mi rivolgo a voi in questo modo! Devi smettere di essere stupida Oliver!"  
"Je ne comprends pas!" Oliver looked confused.  
"Tu non capisci quello che sto dicendo, vero?" Enrique smirked.  
"Non, je n'aime pas!"  
"Just tell me why you're leaving!"  
"I don't know!"  
"What happened before, I talked to you and you looked like you were gonna spew!"  
"D sol !"  
"Oliver!"  
"I panicked and I don't know why! Ok!?" He shouted.  
"Non ho mai visto cos arrabbiato prima!" Enrique whispered to himself. "Oliver please calm down!"  
"Non! Jamais! Se taire! Laissez-moi tranquille! Je...Je te d teste!" Oliver threw a pillow right in Enrique's face!  
"Yeah like that hurt!" Enrique said sarcastically.  
"Laisser!" He pointed to the door.  
"Oliver!"  
"Laisser!"  
"Don't leave!" Enrique turned to the door. "Mi mancherai!"  
"Je ne sais pas ... Je suis d sol ! Enrique! Enrique attendre!" Oliver sighed.

Enrique stopped, his hand clutching the handle. He looked behind him at Oliver.

"Did you want to say something to me?"  
"Oui!"  
"Well please don't say it in French!"  
"Enrique, what did you say just then?"  
"I... I'll miss you!" He sighed.  
"R-really!?" Oliver blushed, looking hopeful and drying his eyes.  
"Yeah, you're my best friend after all! See ya!" Enrique left.  
"Meilleur ami? We are best friends for now, but I'm not sure how I'm gonna tell you that I want more then that Enrique!"  
Oliver faintly smiled. He was accepted his feelings toward his closest friend.  
"Mon ami! Je t'aime!" Oliver unpacked everything.

* * *

Translations:

Je vais maintenant! - I go now!

* * *

"Mistake! It was a mistake!" Oliver said worriedly.  
"A what-now?" Enrique said confused.  
"Oh, it's you!" Oliver sighed. "I missed you the most everyday!"  
"In English!" Enrique was annoyed. "You know I can't speak French!"  
"You don't speak French? Oh, yeah, um I erm...forgot?"  
"Why're you packing?"  
"I don't know!" Oliver spluttered.  
"Again with the french!"  
"I'm sorry!"  
"Stop speaking a language I don't understand! Or I'll speak to you this way! Stop being stupid Oliver!"  
"I don't understand!" Oliver looked confused.  
"You don't understand what I'm saying, right?" Enrique smirked.  
"No I don't!"  
"Just tell me why you're leaving!"  
"I don't know!"  
"What happened before, I talked to you and you looked like you were gonna spew!"  
"Sorry!"  
"Oliver!"  
"I panicked and I don't know why! Ok!?" He shouted.  
"I've never seen you so angry before!" Enrique whispered to himself. "Oliver please calm down!"  
"No! Shut up! Leave me alone! I...I hate you!" Oliver threw a pillow right in Enrique's face!  
"Yeah like that hurt!"  
"Leave!" He pointed to the door.  
"Oliver!"  
"Leave!"  
"Don't leave!" Enrique turned to the door. "I'll miss you!"  
"I don't know... I'm sorry! Enrique! Enrique wait!" Oliver sighed.

* * *

Mon ami! Je t'aime! - My friend I love you

* * *

I hope the words were right- I don't speak French or Italian! It's set during G-revolution. I think it's Luxembourg park, I think it's what Oliver called it. I know Robert's rich, but his Dad dosen't like the price of international calls so he dosen't want his son wasting money making them.


	2. Admittance!

Sorry, I forgot to change the letters with accents in the last chapter so they didn't appear! This chappie gives an explanation to why Oliver and Enrique didn't appear with Johnny and Robert during episodes 16 and 17 of G-Rev. I've realised that that Robert and Johnny have a cameo in the crowd during episode 12. (This is when the Tournament was in Rome.) Thank you to FelicityGreyson who corrected the French for this chapter! Yes it was wrong last chapter, I'm sorry!

* * *

Oliver, Enrique and Johnny had ended up staying at Robert's for a week. They'd watched the World Championships in New York and Rome, all eyes closely on the Barthez Battalion!

"I swear they're cheating!" Johnny screamed at the screen.  
"Well we'd already got that already!" Robert moaned. "Blöd!"  
"Shut up! We have to go to Rome right now!"  
"But won't they'll be leaving there soon?" Enrique asked.  
"Well then, where's the next one!?" Johnny asked.  
"Um, I think it's Madrid, Spain!" Oliver sighed.  
"Hmm...I suggest we talk to them!" Robert said.  
"Yeah! I wanna teach those creeps a lesson!" Johnny said angrily.  
"I wonder if any hot Spanish babes will be around!" Enrique said to himself.  
"Don't forget that our objective won't be picking up girls!" Robert told him.  
"Just 'cause you can't get a girl! Why don't you two go talk to them while me and Oliver see the 'sights'!" Enrique smirked.  
"Fine! As long as you don't get lost! It'll only be a three day trip!"  
"Don't worry I'll have Oliver to look after me! You'll come with me, right Oliver!"  
"Um, yeah!" He sighed looking down.  
"Hey are you ok? You don't look well!" Johnny said.  
"Oh, y-yeah! I'm fine!"  
"You sure?" Enrique said.  
"A-actually I think I'll go to bed!"  
"Ok, but it's only 4:28!" Enrique said.  
"Hope you're better in the morning!" Johnny waved.  
"Hopefully, he will be well enough to travel!" Robert said.

* * *

Oliver flopped onto his bed.

"I still feel depressed again, I cheered up after my conversation with Enrique. But, after that I've barely spoken to anyone! Ce qui je font?"

He looked up at the ceiling -bored.

"I would love to go around Madrid with you Enrique! But do you have pick up girls!" He sighed.

* * *

The Majestics flew to Madrid. Enrique looked in every direction for a girl and when he was about to talk to one, Robert dragged him off. Robert reminded him that their mission was to find the Barthez Battalion! Eventually they got to the Tournament Arena.

"Come on Oliver! Bye Johnny, we'll see you later Robert!" Enrique said pulling on Oliver's arm.  
"What about our mission!?" Robert snarled.  
"I couldn't really care less! Ciao!"  
"Fine leave! But be back in a few hours!" Robert said.  
"Wait you two are gonna leave me with this weirdo!?" Johnny asked.  
"You're the weird one!" Robert snapped.  
"Have fun you two!" Enrique said. "We will!" He laughed to himself.  
"Quel!?" Oliver whispered.

Enrique dragged Oliver into the shopping area of Madrid.

"Now where are the girls?" Enrique said to himself.  
"Enrique!" Oliver started.  
"Huh, what? Did you see any? Tell me if you do!"  
"Enrique, maybe I shoulda gone with the others!"  
"Nah! Or Robert would never trust me to come back to the hotel tonight! And besides you can be my backup! Just don't get too comfortable with my girls!"  
"I-I would never!"

Oliver knew how easily it was to make Enrique jealous. It wasn't like Oliver was looking for girls anyway! He knew that there was only one person he loves!

"Hey don't act all worried! I know that you'd never do that! I was only messin' with ya!"  
"I know, besides I like someone!" He accidentally blurted out.  
"Huh! Really you do! Who! Who! You know you can tell meeeeeeeee!" On the last line Enrique put one finger under Oliver's chin and stroked it. Oliver blushed at Enrique's flirting.  
"Um!" He looked behind Enrique. "Look! A girl!" He pointed.

Enrique snapped his head round to see the Spanish girl and walked right up to her.

"Hello beautiful! My names Enrique Giancarlo, son of an Italian millionaire! And your name, princess!?"

She blushed and answered.

"No hablo Inglés!" She smiled. "Chico lindo!"  
"Adiós!" Enrique went back to Oliver. "She didn't speak English!"  
"What do you expect in Spain? It wasn't like they were gonna speak Italian!"  
"Well they should!" Enrique sighed.  
"Maybe you shouldn't bother looking for girls since you have a language barrier!" Oliver suggested.  
"Nah! That won't happen! I won't give up!" Enrique was determined.  
"Suit yourself!" Oliver sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Johnny and Robert had found the Barthez Battalion and accused them of cheating. Tyson and the other members of the BBA Revolution had overheard them and Kenny used his laptop to prove the theory true. Tyson refused to lose against them and the two Majestics stayed to watch the match. They knew that Oliver and Enrique were likely to be out for hours, so why couldn't they enjoy some Spanish sunshine watching the sport they love live? After the match was over they went to their hotel suite and played chess.

* * *

Oliver and Enrique came into the hotel suite after a long day of skirt-chasing (Well Enrique did the chasing and Oliver just followed) they sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV.

"Hey you two have fun?" Enrique said.  
"Yeah! We watched the BBA Revolution battle those Barthez creeps and everything!" Johnny said.  
"Well for us the day was a total drag! Not one girl I met spoke English!" Enrique whined.

Oliver yawned. He was tired from all that endless walking- he'd of preferred to have visited an art museum or something instead of only doing what Enrique wanted, which was chasing girls.

"Well you should have come with us like you were supposed to!" Robert scolded.  
"And then you'd hear me complain about how I missed the opportunity to meet Spanish ladies!"  
"There's always tomorrow!" Oliver told him.  
"Yeah! I guess that's what I'll have to do! You'll come with me again?"  
"I think I'll pass! I'm tired from all that walking so I think I'll sleep in!"  
"Well do any of you two want to come?" Enrique asked.  
"Like I'd ever partake in such a pointless activity!" Robert groaned.  
"I guess I will, got nowt better to do but lose at chess!" Johnny smiled.  
"Which you have just lost again to!" Robert smirked.  
"Aw crap!" Johnny's jaw fell to the ground.

* * *

The next day Enrique and Johnny were out to look for some Spanish girls who could speak English. Oliver had been sleeping and at 12:21 he woke up.

"Mnn...Ou suis-je?" Oliver yawned.  
"Guten Morgan, Oliver!" Robert said from across the room.

He was sat on the sofa reading a book.

"Or should I say Guten Tag!" He smirked.  
"Huh? Why, what's the time?"  
"Almost half twelve!"  
"When did the other two leave?" Oliver asked.  
"After breakfast, which we had at 8:00, because Enrique said 'the early bird gets the worm or in this case the chick!' He is so stupid!"

Oliver looked annoyed.

"You know I don't think you and Enrique's feeling are mutual- are they?"  
"W-what do you mean?" Oliver said worriedly.  
"I don't know much about this sort of stuff, but you appear to me like you have a crush on Enrique!"  
"No don't be stupid!" Oliver shouted, this had made him awake now!  
"Why act so defensive, you've been really quiet and really shy. You keep blushing around Enrique!"  
"Oh come on!"  
"Tell me the truth Oliver! As your leader I demand to know! Ich fordere Sie es!" Robert shouted.  
"I don't know! I'm confused!" His eyes welled now. "I think, I maybe, I might just be...in love with Enrique!"  
"Ah, doesn't it feel better to get that off your chest! I knew that you probably did, but I thought it would be better if you admitted it to yourself first! I recognized denial in you before!"  
"Je ne sais pas ce qui à faire!" Oliver sighed, a tear streamed down his cheek.  
"You should tell him!" Robert suggested.  
"Tell him! Dites-lui!" Oliver shouted. "I-I can't! He'll freak! You know he's completely into girls!"  
"Sometimes thats seen as a shield, so people don't think he's gay, but it's possible that he actually is!"  
"Nah, I'm sure I'd know if he was! We're best friends! We tell each other everything!"  
"But not exactly everything!" Robert frowned.  
"Well I'm gonna tell him!" Then Oliver whispered. "Eventually!"  
"Just don't wait too long or it'll be too late!" Robert returned to reading his book.

* * *

The two of them didn't continue their conversation. Enrique and Johnny returned many hours later. Enrique was upset as he'd failed again. But Johnny had enjoyed watching his misfortune. The next day Robert and Johnny returned home, while Enrique decided to go to Paris with Oliver since he knew that French women wouldn't let him down!

Oliver was half glad that Enrique had decided to stay with him, but half sad since he'd only come for an excuse to chase French girls. Enrique thought that the city of love could never fail him, Oliver disagreed. If it was the city of love,  
why doesn't the one he loves love him?

* * *

Translations:

Blod! - Stupid!

* * *

Ce qui je font? - What do I do?

* * *

"No hablo Inglés!" She smiled. "Chico lindo!"- "I don't speak English!" She smiled. "Cute boy!"

* * *

Mnn...Ou suis-je? -Mnn...Where am I?

* * *

Guten Morgan - Good morning Guten Tag - Good afternoon

* * *

Ich fordere Sie es! - I demand it!

* * *

Je ne sais pas ce qui à faire!- I don't know what to do!


	3. Realize!

Thank you to FelicityGreyson who corrected the French for this chapter! Hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

"Enrique! Enrique, pour pleurer dehors fort - réveillez-vous!" Oliver shouted at his friend.  
"Huh? What!" Enrique yawned.  
"It's almost midday! Are you getting up or what!"  
"Oh, sure! Is it almost lunch yet?!" He asked.  
"It's midday of course it's time for lunch!" Oliver answered. "But our cook has the flu so I'm cooking for you!"  
"R-really!?" Enrique said in disbelief. "I haven't had one of YOUR meals in ages! I can't wait!"

Oliver couldn't help but smile at this comment. He left Enrique to get dressed and went to the kitchen to start cooking.  
His smile did not fade even when serving the food to Enrique and himself. The two of them were alone in the room because Oliver's parents were working.

"Oliver what's with that huge grin on your face? You look like a hot girl just kissed you!" Enrique started.  
"Eh? No! No one did such a thing! I just felt so happy that you were so excited about my cooking!" Oliver smiled.  
"Oh, ok but you can stop it now! It's kinda creepy!"  
"Sorry!" Oliver's expression dropped.

They ate silently and Oliver collected up their plates.

"So what are you doing today?" Oliver asked, picking up Enrique's plate.  
"Well, I've been hanging with cute french girls for the past week! So maybe I'll stay here today! How about training?"  
Enrique asked.  
"Well, I was thinking of going to the Musée du Louvre today!" Oliver sighed.  
"Meh! I guess if it's ok, I'll join you!"  
"Sure! But, I thought you weren't interested in museums!"  
"I'm not really bothered. I thought I should hang out with you since you seem to have been moping around and I was a little rude about visiting for only the chance to see french girls! Anyway, don't they have a section about the Romans?"  
"Yes they do! I'm sorry if I worried you by appearing to have been 'moping' I've been fine!"

Oliver took their plates away and then he and Enrique went to the Louvre.

"It's fairly empty! But then again who'd want to go to this boring dump!" Enrique commented.  
"It's just a quiet day! Many people do enjoy fine art, unlike you!" Oliver snarled.  
"Oh, sorry! It kinda came out!"  
"Why did you even come here!"  
"To cheer you up!"  
"But I bet you'd rather be chasing skirts all day!"

Some people stood and stared at this argument.

"Regardez! Une querelle d'amoureux!" A girl said.  
"Ils regardent si doux comme couple!" Her friend said.

Oliver and Enrique could hear them.

"What! Are they saying? Oliver!" Enrique snarled.  
Oliver blushed at their comment. "Nothing!" He snapped.

"He is not as lucky as I am. I have a much nicer girlfriend!" A boy said.  
"Thank you!" His girlfriend blushed hanging onto him.

"Is he sure that's a girl?" Someone said in another group. "I heard that that's a guy, who's an excellent chef!"  
"Where did you hear that?" Someone nearby said.  
"I saw a picture on a restaurant sign and the picture looks a lot like that person over there!"

"Hmph! I'm leaving! It's getting stuffy in here!" Enrique left in a huff.  
"Enrique..." Oliver whispered. He was embarrassed and upset.

* * *

Oliver returned home after the embarrassing scene. He went to his living room and jumped onto the sofa, crying.

"Pourquoi suis-je bete!" Oliver cried into a pillow. "I ruined everything with Enrique today! I can't bear him to be angry! I just love him so much!"  
"Who so much?"

Oliver looked up. There stood Enrique, who looked confused. He had walked in on the last sentence. Oliver dried his tears.

"Well Oliver, who do you love so much?"  
"Y-you! I-I love you Enrique!" Oliver said quietly.  
"You- what! Wait me!" Enrique took a few moments to react. "As a friend right?"  
"No! I really do love you! More than a friend!"  
"What! I never knew you were really like that! You're kidding! Me!? I thought you may be a little girly sometimes! But I never thought you'd actually be gay! Why me! No wonder you never showed interest in girls! This is too weird!"

Oliver frowned. He knew Enrique would freak, but Robert had suggested that he should know sooner rather than later.  
Enrique was standing in shock, his mouth wide open.

"Enrique? Enrique? You scaring me!" Oliver had sat up and was hugging his pillow for protection.  
"Erm, I don't know what to say anymore! I guess I'll leave for Rome now! Cya!" Enrique headed to the door.  
"Wait! Don't leave! I'm sorry that I upset you!"  
"Musta been hard huh!?" His tone was serious.  
"What must of?"  
"Telling me this! That you love me! You knew that I was gonna freak, didn't you!?"  
"Yeah."  
"So what made you decide now?"  
"Back in Spain, when you and Johnny were out, Robert talked to me. He could tell that I like you and he told me I should tell you before it's too late. Now was probably my bad timing!" Oliver had a worried tone in his face.  
"This is gonna feel weird." Enrique whispered to himself. "It's ok Oliver! It was brave of you to tell me in the first place! I guess I will stay at least a few more days!"

Enrique approached his friend and gave him a light kiss on the forehead before leaving the room. Oliver blushed, and smiled.

"Il me semble que vous m'avez accepter. Je vous remercie Enrique!"

* * *

Enrique laid down on his bed, well the bed he's been sleeping in while he'd been staying at Oliver's, and sighed. What did he do before leaving the room? Kiss his best friend on the forehead? His best friend, who just admitted he loved him!  
This was a lot for Enrique to handle, he liked Oliver as a friend, but he'd never thought of Oliver as anything more than that. Enrique knew he was so into girls!

"He did blush, when I was being silly trying to get him to tell me who he liked. Hmm. I thought it was embarrassment but maybe it was my 'flirting'!" Enrique said to himself. "And strangely I enjoyed flirting with him!"

Was Enrique really all that into girls? He just wasn't sure anymore. This whole thing made him feel slightly messed up.  
Obviously Oliver didn't want to tell him who he liked before because the person Oliver was talking about before was him!

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to give him a chance! It might be a fun experiment or something. That kinda sounds like a line from a song by Katy Perry! Maybe I'll like him, after all Oliver is really feminine, which does make him kinda cute. If he was a girl I probably would've gone out with him ages ago!" Enrique got up and left his room.

* * *

Enrique re-entered the room. Oliver was still there. He was curled up on the sofa, hugging his pillow.

"Hey Oliver!" Enrique smiled.  
"Hey Enrique!" Oliver glanced up at him.  
"So you and me? Where ya wanna go?"  
"What do you mean? I never said I wanted to go anywhere!"  
"Not even for a date?"  
"A date? Really!" Oliver looked hopeful.  
"Sure why not! Maybe a date with a guy will be fun!"  
"Oh Enrique you're the best!" Oliver jumped up and hugged him.  
"I know! So where shall we go?"  
"How about Luxembourg park?"  
"Sure and we could have a picnic!"  
"OK! I'm sure there are plenty of snacks in the fridge we can take!" Oliver beamed and then he ran to the kitchen and filled a basket for the picnic.

* * *

Oliver and Enrique were sat in the park midway through their picnic. This 'date' really didn't seem any different then just hanging out as friends.

"So Oliver, what's for dessert?" Enrique asked.  
"Well I have a chocolate parfait for both of us!" Oliver mumbled, reaching into the basket and bringing them out.  
Enrique frowned. "Not what I meant!" he mumbled.  
"Huh?" Oliver didn't hear him.

Enrique crept closer, so close that they touched. He stared deeply into Oliver's eyes, his breath stroking Oliver's face.  
Oliver responded with a deep red blush.

"It's been kinda fun, but it could be better! How about it?" Enrique smirked.  
"Y-you don't have to!"  
"Ah, but I want to, if it's ok with you!"  
"Really? Enri..."  
"Ssh! Don't speak!" Enrique whispered and kissed Oliver on the lips.

It was a beautiful sensation, Oliver didn't want it to end. He'd never enjoyed anything this much in his life. He hoped that Enrique wouldn't stop as the Italian stroked his cheek and then wrapped his arms around the french boy. Oliver wasn't the only one enjoying himself, Enrique had never had such a magical feeling when he'd kissed a girl. He knew Oliver would be enjoying this, so it didn't matter that he was now holding him in his arms. He felt happy that Oliver put his arms around the blond. Eventually, after what felt like forever had passed they broke away from their embrace.

"So how was that for dessert?" Enrique smirked.  
"It was better then anything I coulda cooked up!" Oliver smiled.  
"It was too good to be true, Oliver I've never felt such a sensation with anyone before!"  
"Nor have I." Oliver's cheeks were pink.  
"I think I'm in love with you now!" He smiled coolly.  
"Enrique!" Oliver was so glad that he'd returned his feelings.

Once again the two of them had a long smooth, sensual kiss.

* * *

Translations:

Enrique, pour pleurer dehors fort - réveillez-vous! - Enrique, for crying out loud! Wake up!

* * *

Regardez ! Une querelle d'amoureux!- Oh look! A lover's quarrel!  
Ils regardent si doux comme couple!- They look so sweet as a couple!

* * *

Pourquoi suis-je bete! - Why am I so stupid!

* * *

Il me semble que vous m'avez accepter. Je vous remercie Enrique! - It appears to me that you accept me. Thank you Enrique!


End file.
